Augenblicke
by Klotho
Summary: Ein AU one-shot: Was, wenn Cain wirklich seine Augen hergegeben hätte...


Hach, ich musste zu diesem göttlichen Bild aus Band 5 einfach ne fanfiction schreiben .°

Er beobachtet mich. Ich kann es fühlen. Ich habe ein Gefühl dafür entwickelt; es ist wie ein ganz sanftes Prickeln; ich brauche gar nicht hinzuschauen, um zu wissen, dass sein Blick auf mir ruht. Eine Hand berührt mich an der Schulter und ich zucke leicht zusammen. Ich mag es nicht, wenn er mich anfasst... Seine Hand fährt über meinen Hals zu meiner Wange. Sanft dreht er meinen Kopf zu sich. Gleichmäßiger Atem streift meine geschlossenen Augenlider. Ich kann fühlen, wie er tiefer wandert, zu meinen Lippen. Oh nein, bloß kein Kuss! Allein bei der Vorstellung wird mir schlecht! Meine Gedanken müssen sich wohl in meinem Gesicht wiedergespiegelt haben, denn er entfernt sich von mir. Seine Schritte werden leiser, aber davon lasse ich mich nicht täuschen. Ich weiß, er ist noch im Raum und ich fühle schon wieder dieses Prickeln, dass mir sagt, dass er mich anschaut. Stille. Ich höre keine Atemgeräusche. Wo ist er? Ich hab die Orientierung verloren... Und das Prickeln wird immer stärker! Ich versuche mich zu konzentrieren. Plötzlich werde ich von hinten umarmt und zucke zusammen. Er liebt es mit mir zu spielen. Meine Hilflosigkeit und Abhängigkeit von ihm sind für diesen Psychopathen das Nonplusultra. Widerlicher Perversling! Seine Hände gleiten über meinen Körper und berühren mich überall. Wie gerne würde ich mich wehren, ihn schlagen, aufschlitzen, töten! Dazu müsste ich ihn allerdings sehen können. Am Anfang habe ich mich immer gewehrt, um mich getreten und geschrieen; aber er ist mir überlegen... Während er mich erforscht, muss ich unwillkürlich an SIE denken... Die Ursache für die Dunkelheit unter meinen Augenlidern... Erinnerungen drängen sich vor mein inneres Auge:

Das Blut, das nicht aufhört aus dem Kratzer an ihrer Schulter zu fließen.

Die Angst sie ein zweites Mal zu verlieren.

Die Hoffnung auf Rettung durch IHN.

Das Angebot.

Die Entscheidung. Meine Entscheidung.

Ihr Leben gegen meinen Fluch, unter dem ich so lange gelitten habe...

Das Letzte, was ich sah waren seine Augen, in ihnen ein unvorstellbarer Wahnsinn, und das Aufblitzen des Skalpells.

Und dann der Schmerz.

Seine Finger berühren meine Augenlider und holen mich in die Gegenwart zurück. Er weiß genau, dass ich dort sehr sensibel bin... Ehe ich protestieren kann, hebt er mich hoch und trägt mich – ich weiß nicht, wohin... ich kann es nicht sehen... Das Geräusch seiner Schritte ändert sich. Es wird etwas hallender... das Bad? Meine Vermutung scheint zu stimmen, denn als er mich absetzt, ist der Boden glatt und kalt. Er zieht an meinen Kleidern und kurz darauf bin ich nackt. Vorsichtig führt er mich zu einer Badewanne. Ich kann die Wärme spüren, die von ihr ausgeht. Er hilft mir beim Waschen und zieht mich schließlich wieder aus dem Wasser. Ich werde abgetrocknet und mit Kleidern versehen. Sie fühlen sich nach Samt an... Das Oberteil bedeckt meine Arme, hat einen hohen Kragen und ist vorne offen... Oder er hat es nicht zugemacht... Etwas wird mir in die Hand gegeben... Seine Kette? Ja, da ist ein Kreuz dran. Ich wickle sie so gut es geht um mein rechtes Handgelenk. Er scheint zu baden. Als er mich wieder berührt, streift etwas langes, seidiges meine Finger. Wahrscheinlich trägt er wieder einen seiner japanischen Bademäntel... Auffordernd nimmt er mich an der Hand und zieht mich in einen anderen Raum. Er bleibt stehen, dreht mich, so dass ich mit dem Rücken zu ihm stehe und zieht mich auf ein Stück Stoff. Von links wärmt mich etwas, vielleicht die Sonne? Dann muss es Abend sein, sonst würde er keinen Kimono tragen... Zögernd taste ich meine Umgebung ab. Links von mir ist eine Art Lehne und – oh! Eines seiner Beine... und rechts von mir auch! Ich sitze zwischen seinen Beinen! Ich überlege, ob ich hinter mich tasten soll, entscheide mich aber dagegen. Er hat bis jetzt still gehalten, aber nun nimmt er meine linke Hand und legt sie auf sein Bein. Ich stütze mich aber mit dem Ellebogen auf der Lehne ab. Er beugt sich nach hinten und drückt mir kurz darauf etwas in die Hand. Es ist kantig und hat Ecken und - ... ein Buch... wie lustig. Meine Augen, oder eher das, was von ihnen noch übrig ist, füllen sich mit Tränen. Ein leises Kichern dringt an mein Ohr. Er nimmt mir das Buch aus der Hand und hebt meine rechte Hand in Augenhöhlenhöhe. Dann gibt er es mir aufgeschlagen wieder. Er küsst mich zärtlich auf den Nacken und beginnt mir vorzulesen. Als ich eine Beschreibung der Landschaft mit so herrlichen Adjektiven wie himmelblau, grasgrün und strahlend höre, kann ich mich nicht länger zurückhalten und fange an zu weinen. Beruhigend redet er auf mich ein und drückt mich mit einer Hand nach hinten, an seine Brust. Ich kann ein paar seiner Haarsträhnen auf meiner Schulter und an meinem Kopf spüren. Seine Hand legt sich über meine Augenlider und streichelt mich sanft und beruhigend, während er mir weiter von Blumenwiesen und leuchtenden Augen vorliest, die ich nie sehen werde...


End file.
